Wild Heart of a Kitsune
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: A certain unwary redhead is about to fall prey to the seductions of a mythological blue-furred kitsune. Or will it be the other way around?
1. Default Chapter

Wild Heart of a Kitsune

by Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: I have so many unfinished fics, but this was promised to Mysia Ri, a chapter of this fic for each chapter of one of hers. This was originally an RP between us, so you can see why she's rather anxious to have this transformed as a fic. There's two other parts coming up, including a late night lemon.

~***~

Japan has always been shrouded in legends, of tales and stories of wonderous creatures who have exsisted long before man even could record time. Spirits and lesser gods who walked among mortals, harmoniously in tune with nature, created not of flesh and blood but of supernatural energy. They were soulless creatures, for they were immortal and therefore had no higher plane of exsistance to ascend to. However, as the advent of man continued to grow stonger, belief and fear became lost within logic and technology and these spirits started dying, fading from exsistance entirely. So few remained, hiding deep within scantuaries protected with ancient magic.

Crouching along the border of his own sanctuary, a blue shadow watched a readheaded figure with unblinking crimson eyes. For countless centuries he had witnessed the decline of all magic, the artifical creations of man killing off his kind until he remained, one of the few, subsisting off of what travelers came into his territory. And after observing a mortal who was oblivious to his presence, he felt ready to pounce, ready to restore some of his waning power. 

In ancient times past, magic was abundant and his burrow filled with the natural flowing lifeforce found withing all living creatures. Only when he felt threatened was he forced to borrow ki from a hapless mortal, taking on the appearance of what they percieved to be attractive. Though this blue-furred creature had no real gender, like all his kindred, he could assume a beautiful male countenance by drawing upon the last of his waning power. Slowly he transformed, blue fur melting away into smooth alabaster skin, face sculpted with finely chisled features, a flowing tail of cerulean hair tapering down his back, lengthy bangs whisping across his dark eyes. The once-kitsune looked down at himself, noting with mild curiousity that he was nude before forming clothing, similar to what his intended prey wore save for the color scheme, his buttoned-down shirt of an earthen tone of cream over kahki slacks, a pair of simple sandals on his slender feet. He smiled, pleased with the transformation before venturing outside the fronds towards the redhead.

The prey in question, a young man who went by the name of Genrou, looked to see the city of Tokyo in the distance where it glowed in the dimming light. It would be night in a couple of hours, but he was enjoying his one day off to relax and get back to nature. He would head back to his car in an hour, but for now, he was enjoying the scenery, having always felt more at home in nature, especially in the mountains. He streatched his back a bit, sighing as it cracked softly, and then leaned back against a tree, his amber eyes sliding closed for a moment, listening to the wind blowing through the leaves before opening them again. He slowly looked around, taking in as much as possible of his peaceful surroundings. 

It wasn't often he had a full day off, not since his skills as a photographer became more in demand. Barely 25 and he was already susscessful. Genrou had idly thought about bringing his camera along with him during this small excursion, but he wanted to savor this wonderous stretch of wooded greenery, locking the sight of a stunning crimson sunset within his memories. Idly he brushed a stray leaf off his black denim jacket, which was partially closed over a white shirt, his lean legs covered by a pair of jeans and tucked into shin-length black boots, perfect for hiking. He ran his fingers through his feiry hair, yawning deeply, not even noticing the approch of his hunter.

The kitsune lifted his lips in a predatory grin, flashing sharp, lupine teeth. Although he could have approached quietly, employing his true instincts as a forest spirit, the newly formed man purposefully stepped on a dry twig, halting mid-step at the echoing snap, his face taking on an instant expression of shock.

Genrou blinked and turned his attention to where the sudden sound had come from and felt his heart skip a few beats at the sight he was presented with. He swallowed, adams apple bobbling, before rising quickly. Even though a pleased smile slipped across his lips and he could feel his face burning as he pushed away from the tree, he still wished to determine if the man was a friend or foe. "Who're you?"

Falling seemlessly into his usual act, one that worked for hundred of years, the kitsune blushed a little, looking away rather demurely. "Sumasen, My name is Chichiri and I seem to be lost, no da..." He covered his face with his hands as his voice died away. "Gods, this is embarassing..."

The redhead's heart melted at the sight of the forelorn man and he strode over, covering the distance between them, resisting the urge to take him into his arms. "Hey...it's ok. Where're you from? My car ain't far from here. Maybe I could...give you a lift?"

Chichiri ran a hand through his blue bangs, pushing them away from his face, mahogany eyes flickering up to galnce at the redhead. "It's rather far... I don't want you to go out of your way just for me, no da..."

Genrou shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping. "Nah, I can't go an' leave ya out here. How'd you get out here anyway?"

The cerulean-haired individual shruged his shoulders a little, hands falling away from his face, releasing the errent strands he had been trying to tame. "I thought about just escaping the city, coming out here for a lttle breather...but..." He :sighed sadly, looking down and frowning.

"Well...if you're from too far...you could come crash at my place for the night. Ya should be able to catch a train in the morning or something," the redhead offered, flashing his own set of elongated canines at Chichiri.

He found himself smiling back at Genrou, eyes flashing with a promise of hope. "Hontou ne?" Chichiri blushed and looked away at the sudden outburst, not even trying to hide his embarassment. "I-I mean..."

Ardently, the redhead prayed to whatever gods exsisted that the enticing stranger before him couldn't tell he was more aroused than he had ever been before in his life as he offered his hand. "Of course you can stay. I live alone, so there's plenty of room. The name's Genrou Kou."

Very shyly, Chichiri took his hand, still blushing a deep shade of crimson. "I think I already told you my name, no da..."

Genrou nodded, gently giving the smaller man's hand a squeeze. "Chichiri, right? Well, come on, then. My car's not too far from here." With his head, he made a motion towards a trail off to his right. With another grin and an attempt to try and calm his body down Genrou began walking towards his car, but found that his eyes keep straying to the mysterious man beside him. In all honesty, he wanted to jump Chichiri right then and there, but immediately pushed the thought away, telling himself that this man wasn't interested. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't working. "So..Chichiri...what do you do for a livng?" he asked softly, wondering if the blue-haired stranger minded the fact that he still held his hand.

"A historian of sorts, no da. I've been studying Japan's hitsoric changes for a while now." Chichiri scooted closer to the redhead, smiling up at him. "What about you, no da?" The kitsune mentally noted to himself how well his appearance had affected Genrou, hoping that it would all go to plan.

Genrou nearly tripped at the closeness of Chichiri, but managed to catch himself quickly, laughing off his bout of clumsiness. "Ah...well...nothing special..really...I'm a photographer for a local Tokyo newspaper."

"Careful, no da. Wouldn't do for you to get hurt, na no da." Chichiri cautioned, tightening his hold and laying his hand against the redhead's arm.

Though he could feel goosebumps prickling on his skin from the contact, Genrou forced himself to breath normally. "Yeah...thanks..." He fumbled around in his jacket pocket, searching for his keys. "Well..it's about an hour drive...you ok with that?"

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "Though I think I might accidentally fall asleep; I've been walking all day, no da..." He yawned to puncuate his sentence as he leaned against the redhead's shoulder.

Genrou bit his lip a bit a little too hard, trying to keep from making a sound, one sharp fang drawing blood, but he ignored it. "That's ok...I'll just have to keep the music down, then..." He quickly unlocked the passenger door on his car, helping the lithe man in.

The kitsune smiled at him as he slowly extracted himself from the redhead's side, settling into the seat and buckling himself in. though he was an ancient spirit he had quickly adapted to modern life and all the small tidbits that allowed him to blend in seemlessly. "I could always use your shoulder for a pillow, no da," he added playfully, winking at him.

Genrou's lips began quivering as he tried to keep his grin from turning into something hentai. "Ya could do that...I don't mind a bit."He closed the door, moving to the driver's side and taking a few deep breaths before reaching across and buckling himself in. He slipped the key into the ignition, turning it quickly and settling into his seat, his hand twisting the volume knob to the left, dropping the bass of his music CD before it had a chance to deafen his guest.

Chichiri watched Genrou through the curtain of his bangs, one hand sliding over the dark vinyl of the seat to touch the redhead's leg lightly. "Thank you..."

The redhead blushed lightly and placed his hand over Chichiri's, noting how much smaller and more delicate those fingers seemed against his own calloused ones. "It's no trouble at all...to help out someone like you, Chichiri..."

The smaller man turned his head, staring at Genrou straight on with peircing orbs of deepest mahogany, his lips trembling faintly, his face flushed prettily. "If there's anything I can do to thank you..."

"Well..." Genrou quickly shook his head. "I suppose... Will ya let me...take you....out to dinner? I know a good little resteraunt and...ya must be hungry..."

Chichiri blinked disbelivingly before his face melted into a beautiful smile, giving Tasuki's leg a tiny squeeze. "I'd...like that...very much..."

The redhead grinned happily as he shifted his car into drive, pressing the accelorator gently and directing the vehicle onto the narrow winding road. The cerulean-haired man hesitantly started to move his hand, but then decided to leave it there, thumb absently brushing against the demin along his leg. "I thought I'd run into a bear before meeting somone as kind and sweet as you, no da."

Genrou chuckled, sliding one arm around his passenger, pulling him against his shoulder and holding him there tightly. "Happy to oblige, Chiri."

"I'm very lucky, no da..." he sighed softly, settling against his shoulder.

"So am I," Genrou returned quietly.

The kitsune lifted his hand, gently tracing a circle along the redhead's chest. "Perhaps we're both lucky, no da?"

The grinning redhead nodded, taking in the other man's scent as he drove, his cheek nuzzling against the soft cerulean hair. "Ne, Chichiri...you in the mood for anything in particular tonight?"

Chichiri humemed quietly with the music that played as he thought, sill tracing idle circles. "Takeout, no da?" he suggested innocently.

"What kind though? There're a lot a resteraunts in Tokyo," he questioned back, unfazed by the smaller man's answer.

Chichiri slowly lifted his head, presing his lips against the redhead's flesh that peeked from his open collar. "Whatever you're hungry for, no da..."

Genrou gulped at the feel of such a soft and pliant kiss, his pulse quickening a bit, all question as to whether or not the blue haired man was interested in him immediately pushed aside. "Er...Chinese sound good?"

"Sounds great, no da..." The kitsune returned to his original position, hand moving lower, feeling Genrou's stomach, his smile of satisfaction hidden against the jacket by his cheek. "You feel really...strong here. Do you work out, no da?"

The driver shivered a bit at the touch. "Well..gotta...keep in shape an' all, ne?"

Chichiri continued to trace his washboard stomach, feeling the abs freely through the thin cotton of his shirt unabashedly. "That you do, no da..."

Genrou returned the gesture, gently rubbing Chichiri's shoulder, his hand slowly falling to rub along his side. "What about you?"

The kitsune shrugged under the touch, shifting closer to the redhead. "I walk a lot...that's about it..." He suddenly squirmed a bit as Genrou hit a particularly ticklish spot along his ribs, a tiny yip of surprise escaping his lips.

Genrou grinned to himself, noting the spot for later. He didn't need to get too distracted while he was driving, though, since they were hitting the highway. He settled instead for simply resting his hand against the blue-haired man's slender hip. "I can tell."

Slowly, Chichiri rubbed his cheek against the dark-clad shoulder before yawning again, his eyes sliding closed. "Am I being too forward, no da?"

"I'm not stopping you, am I? yer just a bit distractin' is all," Tasuki chuckled as he held the sleeping passenger closer to his body.

"Mmmm... Okay, no da..." he murmured sleepily, the drain on his ki from the transformation finally taking its toll. Chichiri sighed contentedly before falling asleep, snuggled up against the redheaded driver, the man he knew was to be his tonight.


	2. 2

Wild Heart of a Kitsune  
*chapter 2  
by Sakata Ri Houjun  


AN: I should point out that as a kitsune spirit, Chichiri feeds off of ki, or lifeforce, in order to strengthen his own, much like an incubus. In otherwords, sexual intercourse. But in order for it to work, he'd have to be a seme. Also, Chichiri has no real gender in this story, technically speaking. He assumes the form, or gender, of whomever his victim finds attractive, therefore making the seduction easier.  
And I promise a lemon for the next chapter, if I get a bunch more reviews.  


~***~  


An hour later, Chichiri lifted his head from the redhaired man's shoulder, looking up at the apartment building they were approaching. The aching feeling of being surrounded by a prison of concrete and steel pulled him from an uneasy slumber. He could feel the artifical structures draining what was left of his ki, leaving behind a dull throb in his temples. However, the kitsune covered up his discomfort with a sleepy smile directed at the driver. "Are we at your place, no da?"  


Genrou nodded, his hand sliding off from around Chichiri so he could pull into the parking garage safely. "Fourth floor, apartment 46." He parked the car into the garage, turning off the motor once he came to a complete stop.  


Reluctantly, the cerulean-haired man moved away from Genrou, stretching and unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm kinda nervous, no da..."  


The redhead grinned reasuringly, undoing his own seatbelt. "Nothing to worry about, really. I'm probably the only one ya really got to look out for in this neighborhood and I don't bite too much." he replied, winking at him in jest.  


Chichiri blushed in response, a warmth spreading through him as he got out of the car and tugged on his shirt self-conciously. Genrou climbed out of his side of the vehicle and moved to the kitsune's side, pressing the lock button on this key remote before taking the blue-haired man's hand. "No need to be shy now. Come on, let's get inside."  


Squeezing Genrou's hand, Chichiri snuggled closer to him. "I can't belive I'm doing this, no da... But I don't mind..." he murmured, freigning innocence.  


"Hey...if you're uncomfortable, you can have the bed. I can sleep anywhere, really."  


Chichiri pulled away, blinking at the mortal in disbelief. "You mean...? But I thought..."  


Genrou chuckled softly before pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on top of his soft blue hair and inhaleing his woodsy scent deeply. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. My place is your place tonight. I want you to feel at home, ok."  


The kitsune sighed as the warm feeling intensified within him, causing him to wrap his arms around that narrow waist snugly, breathing gently into his chest. "You're so different..."  


"People keep tellin' me that." Genrou murmured before cupping the smaller man's chin. He tilted the smaller man's head up, brushing a soft kiss against his lips. "I dunno why...seein' as we just met an' all, but I want ya to be comfortable."  


Chichiri had a look of utter shock on his face, a pink stain across his cheeks. "Genrou..." he shispered softly, touching his lips. They tingled with something electric and before he knew what he was doing, the kitsune had tugged the redhead down for another kiss. Genrou returned the kiss warmly, hugging the smaller man tighter against his body. The kitsune suddenly drew away, stroking the mortal's warm cheeks with fleeting caresses. "Let's get upstairs, no da..."  


Genrou nodded, twisting his fingers in that thick cerulean ponytail and giving it a gentle tug before releasing his lithe body and heading upstarins. He held his hand lightly all the way up, not letting go, even when unlocking his door. Meanwhile Chichiri found himself touching his lips again, noting that his own hand was shaking, his mind a confusiong swirl of thoughts. Something was different than all the other times he had ventured forth to seduce a mortal, yet he couldn't back out now... Didn't want to back out...  


The redhead pushed open the door to his comfortable apartment, showing off a slightly messy yet comfortably-sized living room. "Make yerself at home, Chiri."  


Chichiri looked around the apartment once before turning to gaze up into Genrou's face, meeting his golden eyes with a smile. "I think I already have, no da..."  


Closing the door behind him, Genrou returned the smile, blushing lightly when he realized how his body reacted to the way Chichiri's eyes lit up. "So...what do ya want to do?"  


"I thought we were ordering chinese, no da? Or did you have something else in mind?" He leaned in closer, his smile smoldering into something deeper and promising.  


Genrou's eyes widened and before he could lose control of himself, he hastily backed away. "Ya know..." he started softly, nervously as he walked towards the phone, letting go of the smaller man's delicate-seeming hand and produing a takeout menu from a locale Chinese resteraunt. "It takes about 15 minutes for them to deliver..."  


"A lot can happen in 15 minutes, no da..." Chichiri returned suggestively, licking his lips.  


"That it can..." Genrou managed to dail the resteraunt's number without letting the slight tremble in his hand show. Chichiri watched him a moment before leaving him be to order while going around, poking about in the curious fashion that's in the nature of all kitsune's when entering new territory. He appreciated the simple color scheme of the sparse apartment, a few bright colors to bring life into an otherwise drab place. The forest spirit's sharp mind wandered back to the new sensation that was left after feeling the redhead's lips against his own in such a simple kiss.  


He had kissed hundreds of people before during the centuries he had exsisted, and had taken on many lovers, all for the purpose of strengthening his ki. Lately the need was to help sustain him so that he would not join his brothers who had passed on before, traveling to the oblivion that awaited any souless immortal spirit. And for the first time in his entire exsistance, he was doubting following through, feeling an extreme guilt wash through his heart at the thought of decieving the redheaded mortal further.  


Meanwhile, Genrou had finished placing their orders, quietly hanging up the phone and turning to watch his guest explore. He found the contemplative kitsune poking the pillows on the couch, oblivious to his inner turmoil. Instead, his golden eyes took in the appealing picture his guest presented him. Very quietly, he stalked up behind Chichiri, arms encircling his waist and pulling him close from behind. "Find somethin' of interest on the couch?"  


Chichiri stiffened slightly, taken off-gaurd by the sudden movement, but then relaxed, hands resting over Genrou's. "I have now..."  


Laughing softly into his ear, he pulled him onto the couch, the cushions sinking under their shared weight. His amber eyes met those mohogony orbs, finding that sparkling light again, the one that made him go all soft and hard at once. "And that would be?"  


Chichiri pressed his nose against the redhead's, smiling. "Do I need to spell it out?"  


Genrou pressed a quick kiss against those irresistable lips before rising from the couch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out from jumping the smaller man and space seemed to be the only roadblock that worked. "Perhaps over dinner. The delivery boy will be here in about ten minutes." The redhead wandered into the small kitchenette, smiling over his shoulder. "So tell me, what would you like to drink?"  


Chichiri blinked his mahogany eyes slowly. "Er... What are you having to drink, Genrou?"  


"Same thing I normally drink, sake." he answered with a grin, holding up the green bottle.  


The kitsune flushed lightly, turning his head to hide his nervousness. "I...don't like alcohol much really, no da. Do you...have any tea?"  


"Of course I do," he quipped back with a wink before turning around to snatch the small kettle off the stove and filled it with water. With a final flourish, he dropped a teabag into a small cup. He spun the dail on the stove before retrieving a sake glass for himself. Genrou poured a generous ammount into his glass and helped himself to a small sip before noting Chichiri's stare. He tilted his head. "Nani? I got something on my face?"  


"You drink sake, no da." Chichiri stated flatly, still staring at the bottle.  


The redhead blinked and glanced down at the bottle in his hand to read the label. "Sa-ke. Yep. I do. Is that a problem?"   


The kitsune shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the green glass. "Just keep that stuff away from me..."  


Confused, and maybe just a tiny bit afraid, Genrou had to ask. "Can't hold yer liquor?"  


The cerulean-haired man shook his head again, fianlly closing his eyes. "Not exactly. I suppose it could be reffered to as one of my weaknesses, no da..."  


Satisfied with that answer, Genrou nodded and set his glass as well as the bottle on the edge of the table before approaching the smaller man. "Kinda funny...I don't know much a anything about you and yet... Tell me more about yourself, Chichiri. Where're you from, anyway?"  


The kitsune stiffened briefly before looking down, a bit of a blush on his features. "I'm from...out of town...no da"  


The redhead made a face as he leaned against the wall. "I know that. I was wonderin' where from?" After a moment of silence, Genrou realized he wasn't going to get a direct answer to this question and he sighed. "Okay, fine. How about this? How'd you get lost earlier?"  


Chichiri couldn't hide the smile, even if he had tried. "Oh...I wasn't really lost, no da. You see, I had...seen you earlier...and..." he trailed off, his smile disappearring in a confusing swirl of thoughts. He had almost admitted his true identity to the mortal, a big no-no for kitsune. He shook his head, trying to sort out everything, convinced that the low level of his ki was to blame for his near mistake.  


Unaware of the smaller man's inner turmoil, Genrou was leaning forward, grinning, wanting to know the truth. "And...?" he prompted.  


The kitsune blushed as he looked up and met that peircing gaze. "I...pretended to be lost so..."  


"So..?" The cerulean-haired man looked away, unable to finish the sentence lest the truth be revealed. Genrou's smile disappeared at the confused expression on Chichiri's face. "Ne...Chiri..." He reached over and touched his cheek, figners grazing lightly across his flawless skin. "I just wanna know more about ya..." The kitsune leaned into his hand almost nuzzling his rough palm the way a trusting animal would. "I can wait..if ya don't want to tell-"  


"I"ll tell you..." he interupted softly.  


Genrou cupped Chichiri's chin, tilting his head up so he could meet his gaze, smiling encouragingly. "Ok. I'll listen."  


A look of guilt flashed through those mahogany orbs before the smaller man averted his gaze. "Not now..."  


The redhead's smile softened before he pulled Chichiri into his arms, hugging him tenderly. "That's fine. I can wait." He angled his head down a bit, lips grazing across one pale cheek. "I just like bein' close to ya, that's all." Eventually, his lips found their way to his companion's, and he kissed him slowly, making the contact lasting and sweet.  


Chichiri returned the kiss, his heart pounding with something exhillirating and terrifying.  



	3. 3

Heart of a Kitsune  
*chapter 2  
by Sakata Ri Houjun  


Warning: Lemon abounds in this chapter, like I promised.  


AN: So many elements contribute to the lack of ficcage from me: writer's block, fic contest deadlines, RL stress, burnt out computer moniter, exploration into new wonderful yaoi couples... But how could I forget my classic Tas/Chi fics that made me the authoress I am today? NEVER! For my loyal fans who review faithfully and email me with threats to finish this fic or that...I hear your voices and know what you want. I'm happy to oblige, but as an authoress I'm also growing still and if you did a check up on other stories I have here on ff.net, then you'd see that my intrests have opened up to more than just sweet bandit on monk romance.  
But preperations are being made to update just about every fic on that list of unfinished works. I'll get some done soon, but most will be taken care off after Animazement.  
BTW, if you're going to that convention, look me up! ^_^  


~***~  


Staring up at the ceiling, the white fan silently turning in the darkness, Chichiri found sleep elusive, confusion rolling through his mind in a never-ending cycle just like the turning of that fan. Dinner had been filled with pleasent small talk, the kitsune turning on the cute charm that had never fialed him before, always tasting the mortal's desire upon the air. He had been certain that Genrou would be his tonight and that he'd be on his way back to his burrow by now.  


Unfortunately, that plan had shattered the moment the redhead had chivarlously offered up his bed while he took the couch. Where the kitsune would have normally been angered and indignant, instead he felt disappointed and...touched. All though the night, the immortal being lay in the bed, dressed only in the cream-colored shirt and nothing else, hoping that Genrou would approach him in the night. Yet no one came.  


Sighing softly, Chichiri sat up, pushing the sheets away from hsi bare legs and standing. If Genrou wasn't coming to him, then he'd go to the mortal. With each step across the carpeting, he could feel just how weak his ki was becoming. If he didn't succeed tonight, then he wasn't sure if he could attempt to secude a mortal again; it would take every ounce of his lifeforce to maintain his disguise as it was.  


In the moonlight, he could easily see Genrou asleep on the couch, the colorful throw pillows he had admired before thrown haphazardly across the living room. the redhead's long limbs where draped everywhere, legs tangled up in a knitted blanket, giving the illusion that the mortal was sleeping in the nude as his bare torso rose and fell with every heavy breath, the noises bordering on snores. Chichiri was awestruk with how...innocent this man appeared in this state, guilt painfully gripping his heart.  


Unable to resist, he continued to approach the sleeping mortal, his resolve in seducing him slipping away like a forgotten memory. He kneeled down, his face moving in closer to Genrou's, one hand gracefully lifting to touch those lax lips, a shiver working through his spine as his warm breaths gusted across his palm. However, before any contact could be made, golden eyes slipped open, catching the kitsune in the act.  


"Chiri...?" he murmured blearily, focusing on the smaller man's startled face.  


Ashamed, Chichiri lowered his eyes and his hand, a dark blush crossing his pale features. "Gomen... I couldn't sleep and..." He trailed off, unable to think of a proper excuse.  


Genrou sat up, the blanket bunching up in his lap as he reached over, placing one hand on top of that fine cerulean hair, faintly shivering at the silky feel of it. "I was...dreamin' about ya..." he spoke softly, his hand moving to cup that finely-boned face, tilting it up so he could look into those dark eyes. "Looks like my dream sorta came to life..."  


Chichiri blinked as the redhead's face loomed closer, those firm lips brushing up aaginst his momentarily, that simple touch sending his heartbeat to new speeds. "I...dreamed about you too..." he whispered breathlessly, that simple half-truth eliciting a smile from the mortal that made the kitsune practically melt.  


Genrou kissed him warmly, his hands tracing the contours of the smaller man's back. Chichiri clambered onto the couch, straddling Genrou's legs, moaning into the kiss. His newfound lover gently probed his tongue against Chichiri's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. The kitsune opened his mouth obligingly, settling down nicely upon the redhead's lap, hands tangling in his hair. Within heartbeats, a slick and warm tongue plunged into Chchiri's mouth, tasting this smaller man, his hands settling on his firm rear, pulling him closer.  


Chichiri gasped into the kiss, his mouth opening wider, not used to being claimed like this, not used to this new sensation building within him, unfamiliar yet...exhillirating. Genrou broke the kiss, nosing at Chchri's neck a bit. "How far...do you wanna take this?" he whispered breathlessly as he niped at the other man's neck lightly.  


"As far....as you want to...take me..." Chichiri moaned as he tossed his head back. Genrou was more than happy to continue kissing down that slender neck a bit before returning to his tantilizing mouth, his hands sliding up under the creamy shirt, craving to feel his skin under his hands. The kitsune squirmed on the redhead's lap, crying out his pleasure at each touch and caress, his own hands gipping sailent biceps, his body pleading for more. The redhead pulled at the buttons on his shirt up, slipping the cloth open as he explored higher, one hand pinching a nipple firmly.   


"Hai!" Chichiri cried out, figners diging in further in Genrou's arms, his erection pressing firmly into that washboard stomach through the woven blanket. Genrou descended his lips on the remaining nipple, sucking gently. The smaller man tilted his head down, lustful eyes watching that sensual mouth devouring his flesh, arms slipping around his shoulders tightly. "Genrou..."  


The redhead removed his mouth, peering up at Chichiri. "Ya know...you taste better...than any kinda chinese we ate tonight...I might have to come back for seconds." He licked the nipple again teasingly to illustrate his point.  


Chichiri laughed breathlessly, fingers stroking his silken hair. "What about me, no da?"  


"What about you?" Genrou questioned before kissing him lightly on his mouth. "I'm gonna be the one to eat you, ne? Gods...you're perfect..you know.."  


"I have to be..." he responded cryptically, lapping at his cheek, tongue quick like a cat.  


"Naze?" he asked before tugging his shirt down his shoulders, attempting to remove it.  


Chichiri removed his arms, showing his perfectly formed body underneath, pale and luminescent. "How else would I please you?"  


Genrou tossed the shirt aside, his eyes eagerly raking across the flawless flesh. "By being cute, which you also are. That and yer damn sexy." He ran his hands down Chchiri's sides, a lustful grin spreading over his face. "Can I ask why you chose me? You're so damn beautiful...I would think you'd be with someone better than me." He pressed his forehead to Chichiri's, his expression melting into one of seriousness.  


The kitsune's eyes darted about nervously, not wanting to meet that sincere gaze. "I... I wanted you..." he stammered out, biting his lip, blushing deeply.  


Genrou tilted head a bit and gently niped at Chichiri's flushed cheek. "Why me, though?"  


"Because..." he whimpered, leaning into that teasing mouth. "Becasue..."  


The redhead continued to nuzzle his cheek, hugging him warmly, encouragingly. "Because...?"  


"I... wanted you..." His figners dug into sun-kissed skin, holding him tightly to his body.  


"Demo...that doesn't answer the question, does it?" He grinned as he ran his fingers through Chichiri's long hair, nipping at his earlobe.  


Chichiri gasped in delight, finding it hard to compose a lie with this delicious distraction. "Genrou... I want you..."  


The redhead smiled softly, pressing his hips firmly against the other man's. "How much?"   


The kitsune found himself panting heavily, almost clawing at his back. "So much. Onegai."  


Genrou pulled away and the kitsune reached out, touching, groping, feeling like a blind man, wanting Genrou more than anything, even more than supplementing his ki. The mortal took one of Chichiri's hands in his, kissing those delicate fingers gently before reaching for the blanket that was draped across his lap. "I'm gonna have to get up for a sec..."  


Chichiri whimpered helplessly, eyes riveted to the beautiful sight before him, heart racing unbeliveably fast. His lover got off the couch, sliding the silken shorts down his strong legs. The forest spirit watched, eyes riveted to Genrou's body, unable to look away even if he should try, lips moving to form soft words that blossomed from his heart. "...love..."  


Genrou look up curiously, smiling slightly at the sound of that one word, his face flushing lightly. "Love? Love what?"  


Desperately, the kitsune reached for him, though he remained sitting, eyes melting into twin pools of heated wine. "...you..."  


The redhead couldn't help but grin a bit more, showing his fangs, before crawling atop Chichiri, hovering over him. "Like what you see?"  


The cerulean-haired spirit pulled him down, closer, smiling up at him, letting the newfound sensations spill from his heart, feelings that this mortal alone seemed to inspire within him. "Hai... I do..."  


Closing the distance between them, Genrou slowly caressed his lips to the smaller man's, whispering, "So do I."  


The ageless being melted into the kiss, returning it with equal frevor. The redhead hugged him closer, moaning as he pressed his hips against Chichiri's again. The smaller man tore his lips away from the kiss to cry out, moaning, "Genrou... motto..."  


Genrou pressed his lips to Chichiri's neck, peppering it with light kisses and nips which made the kitsune blush. "Do you want me to stay with you?"  


The taller man nodded, looking into his mohogany eyes. "I do. I know...it sounds crazy, seein' that we just met...but I want you, not just now but...for always..."  


Chichiri blushed deeply, averting his shame-filled eyes. "Genrou..."  


"I won't force you..." he murmured, his voice laced with sincerity as he kissed him again. Chichiri closed his eyes, tears escaping to which Genrou gently brushed away with his thumb. "Chiri... You ok?"  


The kitsune nodded, smiling softly, gently. None of his past victims had ever treated him like this. He would seduce them and they would fall for his bait, wanting the sex he offered, no thought or emotion behind their actions. But then this redhead not only treated him as though he were a precious jewel, he also managed to steal his own breath away... Genrou had achieved the impossible...he had won the love of a kitsune.  


Oblivious, the taller man leaned down to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Good." he whispered, nuzzling the moist flesh, unaware of his feat in the eyes of the kitsune Chichiri wrapped his arms tightly around Genrou, turning his head to kiss him passionately, more tears streaming from his eyes. The mortal returned the kiss eagerly, his hand sliding behind the smaller man's head, burying itself in his luxurious cerulean hair.   


Chichiri parted his mouth, wanting the redhead to claim him. He had been so used to being dominant; his ability to subsist off of lifeforce was attained through intercourse, but only if he was the one claiming his victim. However, he wanted Genrou to take him. And sure enough, his lover slid his tongue into Chichiri's mouth, tasting the smaller man, his free hand sliding down to rest on his hip, causing him to jerk slightly.  


Genrou broke the kiss, gently brushing away his beloved's tears again with a soft smile, a fang poking out over his lower lip slightly as he leaned back, placing his hands on Chichiri's thighs and parting his legs. "If ya get too uncomfortable or anything and want me to stop, I will."  


The kitsune widened his eyes slightly, a bit of understanding dawning within. It felt so different to be on the reciving end...but...he wanted this. "Genrou..."  


The redhead leaned forward again to nuzzle Chichiri's chest, tasting his rapid heartbeat beneath his lips. "Hai?"  


Chichiri tilted his head back, sighing softly. "I want you to take me...make me yours..."  


Genrou smiled, his heart leaping with joy at the invitation. "I will then, cause you want me to." He kissed one of his love's nipples before adding, "Not that I don't want to."  


The forest spirit sighed, one hand tangling in that lengthy orange hair. "Yes... If you love me, then become one with me..."  


Genrou slid one hand along Chichiri's body before gently gripping his lover's length, stroking it lightly. "I do..."  


The samller man arched up, crying out suddenly. "Oh, Genrou!"  


"But first," The redhead added before kissing his lover's abdomen lighlty. "I'm gonna do this." And he moved his hand a bit faster along the steely length.  


His muscles jerked underneath his lips, his whole body trembling under that stroking hand driving him mad with passion. "Yes!" Genrou pressed another kiss to his lover's abdomen, kissing down towards his arousal, pausing at his belly button to gently dip his tongue into it, trying not to tickle him. Chichiri gasped, figners tightening in his hair, arching up towards that warm mouth. "Onegai!" The redhead moved his head lower, stopping just as the base of his arousal and then moving up to gently place a kiss on its tip. The kitsune jerked his body again, almost violently, such new sensatons flooding him. Never before had he felt this way. "Motto..."  


Genrou lightly licked the tip before taking it into his mouth, wanting to please his love. The cerulean-haired spirit tossed his head back and forth, a scream escaping him, but his lover firmly held his hips down, sucking on the length. The kitsune fought desperately against the restraints, hands in a deathgrip upon Genrou's head. "Onegai!"  


The taller man moved his head until only the tip remained in his mouth, before reclaiming the length, repeating the motion at a maddeningly slow pace. Tears of fustration slowly began building in the kitsune's eyes, more cries of torture escaping his lips. Genrou rested one arm across his waist, holding him down more securely, his other hand moving to tease his swollen sac, causing whimpers to escape the writhing creature, whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. "Oh please..."  


Genrou gently probed his love's entrance with one finger, teasing the tight ring of muscle, his head still moving, though a bit faster. Chichiri panted and gasped for breath, so close to his release. Then his lover inserted the tip of that solitary digit into him, slowly pressing it past the resisting flesh, causing the kitsune to cry out, his uppper body leaving the couch entirely, his essense spilling from him in a hot rush. "Genrou!"  


The redhead moved his head back quickly, trying not to choke as Chichiri emptied himself, having not been entirely prepared. Slowly, he removed his mouth, swallowing as he looked back up at his lover. Chichiri could only pant heavily, winding down from that tremendous orgasm, body trrembling slightly.  


Genrou leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Daijoubu, Chichiri?"  


The kitsune kissed him back, weakly, lips trembling. "Oh yes... thank you..."  


His lover smlied, nuzzling his cheek. "Yer quite welcome, demo...I'm not done yet."  


Flushing because he knew perfectly well just what was coming next, Chichiri nodded. "I know..."  


Genrou kissed him again firmly, the still embedded finger moving inside him a bit. The kitsune parted his legs as widely as the couch would allow him, moaning sweetly into the kiss at the intrustion, his lover gently stretching him before pressing another finger deep inside his body. Chichiri panted now, his length reawakening, sending a shiver through his tired and drained body. The redhead looked down at Chichiri, his fingers gently moving in a slow rythm. "Aishiteru."  


The kitsune gasped, body moving against the intrusion. "Hai...aishiteru..." Genrou kissed him again gently, his free hand moving up to pinch one of his nipples, a third digit pressing into his tight entrance, causing Chichiri to writhe about with a gasp. "Genrou..." At that soft murmur, his lover continued to gently stretch him, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt him more than necessary. "So...gentle...Genrou..."   


"I don't want to hurt ya, Chiri." he whispered while slowly removing his fingers.  


"I know..." he returned, smiling at him lovingly.  


Genrou slowly positioned himself at his lover's entrance, gripping his slender hips lightly, golden eyes boring into those heated pools of cinnamon. "Ready?"  


Chichiri nodded, eyes locked steadily with Genrou's, even as the redhead gently began to enter him. Though he went slowly, Chichiri still winced slightly at the abrasion. He reached out, trying to pull Genrou closer, wanting this. Golden eyes closed tightly as Genrou leaned down to kiss Chichiri, causing the kitsune to squeeze his lover's hips with his thighs, making his passage smaller yet also tugging the redhead further into him. The taller man gasped at the sudden tightness, moaning as more of his member was engulfed by it, still trying to restrain himself from moving too quickly.  


"Enter me...become one with me...onegai..." Chichiri pleaded. Genrou could only nod, unable to hold back any longer, and entered his lover entirely, pressing his lips to Chichiri's as their hips met, fitting perfectly like two peices of a puzzle. The kitsune whimpered into the kiss, feeling as though he were being torn in two, yet feeling so liberated. Taking pity on his lover, Genrou wrapped his arms around Chichiri, burying his nose into his love's neck with a soft sigh.   


"Thank you..."  


The redhead chuckled a bit, pressing his lips to his neck. "For what this time, exactly?"  


Chichiri turned his head, kissing Genrou back to avoid the question. "Isn't there more?"  


"Hai, demo I wanna make sure yer ready for me to move on."  


The kitsune nodded eagerly. "Always ready for you...love..." Genrou shifted his hips slightly, moving his hands to rest on Chichiri's waist again before moving a bit more causing a throaty moan to escaping his lover, back arching. "Oh gods..." The redhead gasped as well before pulling his member back and then pushing into his lover again. Chichiri could only thrust back, crying out, louder this time.  


The taller man continued this patten, slowly at first, gaining speed with each thrust. Chichiri clung tightly to him, head tossed back in abandon. Unable to resist, Genrou leaned down to press a kiss to his lover's neck, one hand wrapping around the neglected member. "I want you...to come with me...Chiri..."  


"Yes...oh yes..." The kitsune moved his hips, wanting release, needing it. His lover moved his hand in time with their rhythm, his tongue tracing a wet trail along his neck. Chichiri jerked out of rhythm, his body reacting automatically, his seed splattering all over his chest and his lover's hand as he cried out his second release that night. "Genrou!"   


Instantly, the redhead found his release just after his love, those blissfully tight muscles clamping down around his member. "Chichiri!" The kitsune gasped at the feeling of being filled to overflowing with Genrou's essence, holding him tightly against his trembling and sweaty body until he felt the redhead sigh, strong arms hugging him back.  


"I love you..."  


"I love you too." Genrou echoed before kissing him.  



End file.
